


Day Five 'Protective Marinette'

by Fan_Kitty_Life



Series: Marichat May [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Its a little late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Kitty_Life/pseuds/Fan_Kitty_Life
Summary: Chat gets hurt and Marinette is worriedEdited





	Day Five 'Protective Marinette'

“Note to self,” Chat Noir muttered as he leaped from one roof to the next. “Parkouring with zero energy, is not safe.”

Tumbling forward from a rough landing, he fell onto the newly acquired wound in his from just a few moments before. 

The exhausting akuma battle from an hour before was definitely not helping the situation, as his nerves were frayed and his reflexes low. 

The edges of his vision began to black, promoting him to run faster. He had to reach a safe place before he lost consciousness completely. He feared his own home was to far away to reach in time. 

He let out a breath of relief as he saw a familiar bakery a short length ahead of him. He could make it there and his Princess would take care of him.

He changed his route and jumped a few more buildings, feeling himself slowly lose consciousness.

Just as he reached the balcony on top of the house, his legs gave out and he collapsed.

His waking thought was of Marinette’s worried face above him.  
-  
Chat woke up with a start and immediately addressed his surroundings. Pink, dress forms, cherry blossoms, all things he recognized as Marinette’s bedroom. 

“Princess?” He timidly called out to the owner of the bedroom.

A gasp followed by frantic footsteps was his on response. Marinette climbed up the ladder and crawled onto the bed. “Chat?” She immediately questioned “Are you okay?”

She let out a sigh at Chat’s affirming nod, feeling immensely more relieved. Relief quickly turned to rage however as she began to attack her friend with a nearby cat pillow. 

“What the heck Chat?!” She shouted, enunciating each word with a strike to the face. Chat cowered beneath her, attempting to block the assault. 

Soon halting the attack by detaining her wrists, he turned to the girl to explain, though immediately cut himself off as he saw the tears building up in her eyes. 

The tears pooled and began to pour down her face, Chat bringing her down into a hug.

The only sound heard was that of small sobs coming from the girl and Chat Noir’s soft coo’s of comfort. 

“I was so worried,” Marinette finally choked out through her tears.

Chat pulled away to look down at her face, wiping away the dripping tears. “I am okay,”

“But you could have been hurt or worse and I-I,” The statement was lost to more sobs as she buried her face into his chest. 

Chat ran his fingers through her hair and rocked back and forth “It’s okay,”

“I’m okay.”


End file.
